Morning Fun
by livingordead
Summary: Draco and Hermione are on a trip to Aruba for Zabini's wedding and Draco decides to wake up Hermione in a fun way. No dialogue. Lemons.


It was 11 AM in the morning. They were in paradise hotel, in Aruba, for their Zabini's wedding. They were in a paradise of their own when the doors were closed. They were wrapped around in a maze of sheets, feet entwined like a pretzel. He woke up first and shifted slightly.

_Oh. _His back was stinging. He smirked, eyes still closed. He always knew she would be a hellion in bed. His eyes opened, needing to see the love of his life. She was beautiful to him, with his marks on her neck, her hair splayed, and her beautiful luscious lips still swollen with his kisses.

He shifted on his side, now lying on his arm. He brought up his hand is softly touched her cheek. _So soft. So beautiful. _He brought down to the crook of her neck, to her womanly collarbones. He stared possessively, as he remembered how she acquired every bruise and every mark.

The sheets covered the tops of her voluptuous breasts. Her dark nipples could be seen through the sheet, still quite erect. His pupils dilated as he remembered her moaning for more assault on her breasts. He quickly looked back to her eyes. _Good, she's still asleep. _

Rousing from his arm, he gently removed the sheet covering her torso. Bit by bit, her breasts came into view, his cock hardened at the sight of her beauty. Her flat stomach shown, he growled at _his_ perfection. He moved to the edge of the bed where her feet lay and sat on his knees as he uncovered her neatly trimmed sex. He glanced up, his beauty was still asleep.

He brought his fingers to his lips and groaned. He could still taste her from last night, but he needed more. He gently touched her nipples until they hardened. His fingers grazed the bottom of her pert breasts, and tickled all the way down her stomach. His hardened member was beckoning for her. He softly stroked her thighs while his other hand slowly stroking his cock. He opened her legs and knelt. _Yes._ It was like looking at a masterpiece, the most beautiful thing in the world to him. Her sex was opened for him to see, still wet from last night and carrying some evidence of his own release. She was his. _He was hers._

He brought his head closer to the crux of the thighs. He inhaled deeply basking his nostrils the combined scent of her womanly musk and his own essence. _More. _He needed to taste her. He would never tire of her taste. He tongue darted outwards to her caress her nether lips. She was still wet, she was still glistening, all for him. He stopped stroking himself; he could come just from this too soon.

He slowly separated her lips, revealing the hooded nub that reigned her pleasure. He licked her clitoris with one quick swipe. _Fuck._ She was growing wetter by the second. He took a quick peak to see her face. Eyes closed, she was dreaming a wet dream. He ran his tongue from her clitoris to her opening, made to take his thick cock. He prodded his tongue into her pussy, drinking in her juices that kept flooding. He took his finger and gently prodded her; still tight after yesterday's wildness. He closed his eyes, and started lapping her clitoris as if she was the most delicious fruit he had ever tasted. He was so turned on. He couldn't help but ground his cock into the bed for some friction.

Her hands came to his head, and a long moan erupted from her throat. His eyes snapped opened and he stopped his administrations. He looked up and smirked at her.

Her eyes were hooded, from sleep and desire. She smiled and then roughly thrust his head back down. _Finish what you started. _He resisted her force and took her small hands in his own, holding them beneath her ass. _Bastard. _He smiled. Removing one of his hands from the tight grip, he brought his fingers to her mouth. _Taste yourself. _She moaned while sucking his fingers, losing herself to her desire to please him so badly.

His smile fell and his eyes became hooded. _Need you. _He abruptly stole his fingers back and plunged them into her core. She moaned loudly, and his cock twitched at the sound. He could burst listening to that all day.

He moved his eyes to the ministrations of his hands, staring wondrously at the way his fingers disappeared in the glistening depths. She was shaking, her hands gripping his one, tightly packed under her bum. _Almost there._

He brought his head down to her clitoris and tongued her until she finally hit her peak; her body convulsing, her cries mind-numbing. He growled. He always loved making her lose control. His cock was now painfully erect.

He released her hands as came down from her high. She was sweating and her thighs were still quivering; he absolutely needed to take her again. He rose up to bring his erection to her wet pussy. _Yesssss._ He teased her lips and clitoris by running himself over it. She was crying out his name now. _Please. _He could not take it anymore, he plunged into her depths. They were made for each other. Her sweet, hot sex was pulling him tightly. She felt so good around him. She was everything.

She pulled on his shoulders and he unfolded his knees. Pushing him back, she was now straddling him. It was always a game of power between them. She smirked down as she rode his cock, with both hands in her hair, and her breasts bouncing wildly.

The sight before him made him harden impossibly and he growled as he thrust back hard causing her head snapped back in pleasure. He brought his hand to smack her ass and breathlessly grinned arrogantly as he felt her pussy clench around him. _His beautiful vixen. _

They both started panting harder; each meeting the other, thrust for thrust. The power plays forgotten, she brought her head down, as he brought his up and they kissed passionately. His thrust his tongue into her mouth, mimicking his hard cock down below. She moaned in response, riding even harder than before. He felt her nipples brush against his chest and gave a guttural moan. _So sexy._ He broke off the kiss to bite her nipples. Assaulting them with the hard touch he knew she loved. She cried out his name, he was everything to her.

She brought her head up and screamed his name as she came around his cock. He gave grunted loudly as he felt her muscles clenching. _Oh Fuck._ She was so beautiful riding his cock with her beautiful breasts bouncing in unison. She was so tasty and sexy, crying out his name. He could not hold back anymore. He came in her depths with a loud call of her name. She collapsed on his body, both of them sweaty and panting loudly. This was love.


End file.
